


Of Course

by blueberrytea



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, fluff-ish, one shot DEFINITELY THIS TIME OKAY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrytea/pseuds/blueberrytea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tense moment passed. Hux reached a tentative finger out and swiped some of the red liquid off of Kylo’s arm with his index finger, put it in his mouth.<br/>“Marinara,” he reported.<br/>“Um, yeah, about that...”<br/>“Kylo, if you’re seeing someone--”<br/>“I was trying to cook, actually,” Kylo blurted. “Just now. I was trying to make us dinner.” Hux leaned to look into the kitchen, but Kylo blocked him. “Don’t worry about that.”<br/>“Kylo...”<br/>“I know, I’m--I’m a terrible cook. I was trying to make a nice dinner so I could--” Kylo broke off and ran a hand through his already-disheveled hair. He let out a small, breathless laugh. “This is not how I planned this.” Hux crossed his arms.</p><p>A.K.A. The one where Hux makes assumptions and Kylo makes dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Course

**Author's Note:**

> For silver-colour, finally done with this (possibly crappy) little thing. I'm not really used to writing Kylux fluff, so I kinda took this prompt and ran with it. It turned out a bit different than I expected. Hope you like it anyway!

In all honesty, Hux wasn’t angry with Kylo. Yes, he was suspicious--and curious as to why Kylo had lashed out at him so furiously, but, Hux now realized, he might have just been having a bad day.

The matter was, Kylo had been having a numerous amount of bad days in recent weeks. He’d be perfectly fine in the morning, warm body curling around Hux’s own and whispering endearment in Hux’s ear, but by the afternoon he’d be so tightly wound that he’d snap at Hux if Hux did so much as touch him the wrong way.

Of course, Kylo always apologized profusely afterward.

Of course.

Then there were the disappearances. They started out small--the house being empty when Hux returned from work, hearing ‘I’ll be right back, babe’ as the door shut with no warning. As time went on, Hux found that Kylo sometimes wasn’t even home for dinner, or was out from before Hux got home until then.

So, naturally, Hux had confronted him. Kylo hadn’t taken it well.

Now Hux was outside in the freezing January air, watching his breath trail behind him as he strode around the neighborhood. There was a persistent lump in his throat and a creepy, spidery dread in his chest. He and Kylo had fought before, without question, but not like this. Not so that Hux was afraid of what might meet him when he returned to the house.

Was Kylo...?

No, he was being unreasonable. Kylo was many things, but unfaithful was not one of them.

Then why the recent aberrant schedule?

Hux shivered as fear clawed at him. Was Kylo going to see someone else during all those absences? It would make sense as to why he was so stressed when Hux was around, angry at him for simply being in his space. That’s how Kylo acted when he was afraid--obviously, he was afraid that Hux would find out.

Hux's fear turned to anger as he rounded the corner, back on his own street.

 _Bastard,_ he thought, and marched up his front steps. He wrenched the door open angrily.

“Kylo?” he called out. A muffled ‘shit’ came from the kitchen, followed by various clanging noises. He’d better not be with someone  _now_. “Kylo!”

“Yeah--oh, babe, is that you?” Kylo’s voice was cut off by another clang. “I’m so sorry--”

“Are you seeing someone else?” Hux shot the question straight into Kylo’s emerging face with no hesitation. Kylo looked like he’d been slapped. There was red spattered on his forearm and his hair was a mess, like he’d been repeatedly running his hands through it.

“Of course not,” Kylo replied softly. “How could I ever...no, Hux. I’m not.”

A tense moment passed. Hux reached a tentative finger out and swiped some of the red liquid off of Kylo’s arm with his index finger, put it in his mouth.

“Marinara,” he reported.

“Um, yeah, about that...”

“Kylo, if you’re seeing someone--”

“I was trying to cook, actually,” Kylo blurted. “Just now. I was trying to make us dinner.” Hux leaned to look into the kitchen, but Kylo blocked him. “Don’t worry about that.”

“Kylo...”

“I know, I’m--I’m a terrible cook. I was trying to make a nice dinner so I could--” Kylo broke off and ran a hand through his already-disheveled hair. He let out a small, breathless laugh. “This is _not_ how I planned this.” Hux crossed his arms. “I--I’m sorry I’ve been so stressed lately.The reason...well, the truth is...I’ve been making some preparations.”

“What kind of preparations?” Kylo huffed out an unsteady breath.

“Hux...I love you.” Hux fought to contain the smile threatening to take over his lips. Kylo rolled his eyes at him. “This is the part where you say--”

“I love you too,” Hux managed, fighting down a smile that was _not_ supposed to be making an appearance right now. “We’ve established this.”

“Yes. Uh.” Kylo stuffed one hand into the back pocket of his black jeans. The other he scrubbed across his eyes, leaving a trail of marinara. “I, um, I love you a lot, and--well, I--” Kylo looked uncertain for a moment, like he didn’t know how to continue. “Marry me. I mean, no--wait--” He squeezed his eyes shut, putting his hand up in front of him as if to wave away the previous statement. His hand emerged from his pocket, fist closed around a small object. He lowered himself to one knee, making an obvious effort to maintain eye contact.

Hux felt all the breath leave his lungs.

“What I meant to say,” Kylo started, clearing his throat and opening the small box resting in his hand. “Or, what I meant to ask, is...would you give me the honor and privilege of marrying me, Hux?” Hux felt his face crack into a grin, and he let it show fully this time.

“So you--all these weeks, you--”

“Proposing is _not_ an easy task.” Kylo grinned along with him, one of those rare ones that showed his teeth.

“Well, yes. Of course. _Yes_.”

“Really?” Kylo sounded surprised, like a child finding out they’d gotten an unexpected A on a test.

“Yes! Put the goddamn ring on my finger, you--”

“Alright, alright!” Kylo laughed and slipped the band onto Hux’s finger. “There. It’s done. It's done! I did it!”

“Sure took you long enough.” Kylo laughed again as he stood, wrapping Hux in his all-consuming grip and kissing him with that carmelized-sugar sweetness Hux had grown to adore.

“I can’t believe you thought I was having an affair,” Kylo remarked as they broke the kiss.

“I get nervous.”

“Paranoid.”

“I’m not!”

“Well, do you believe me now?” Hux kissed him again.

“Of course.”


End file.
